corvadarfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Coranulus Run
The Battle of Coranaulus Run was the single worst defeat for the IWA in the course of the entire war in space. So bad, that after it, Admiral Scoranus was stripped of his rank and removed from command the second him and his destroyed IWA cruiser touched down on an IWA planet. The battle was staged just outside the atmosphere of Coranulus Run and pitted six Corvadar destroyers in a wolf pack against three much larger IWA cruisers and an astronomically larger Space Station. Although caught by surprise as Destroyers have temporairy cloaking devices so they can't be seen and cam-foil encasing them in a kind of shell so they can't be picked up on infared, the IWA was expected to make short work of this attack force. They didn't realize how wrong they were. On the morning of the battle. Admiral Hasdrian of the 7th Destroyer wolf pack recieved a radio transmission from the main Corvadar battle fleet. It was an intercepted message from an IWA cruiser to a Space Station and the signal was traced from the planet of Coranulus Run, not far from where the Corvadar battle fleet was located. With strict orders to siege the IWA planet of Farsana and believing that this IWA force above Coranulus Run was heading either to break the siege or to reinforce the planet, Admiral Estraza of the battle fleet to send in his one available Destroyer unit to slow down the threat before it got to Farsana. But as the 7th Destroyer turned on their cloaking devices and shot off into light speed towards Coranulus Run, Admiral Hasdrian was determined to prove himself. Meanwhile, Admiral Scoranus of the 123rd IWA Cruiser battalion had his fleet on a steady course heading towards Farsana to break the siege of the planet. He hoped that his radio transmission had not been detected for the reason they simply had not slipped into the Farsana system was because they didn't want to be traced. Just as they were almost passed Coranulus Run, one of the three IWA cruisers went up in a ball of flame as several lazer blasts destroyed her exhaust port. Then he saw six Corvadar Destroyers fly through the smoke of the Cruiser, the watery ripples of cloaking sliding off their ships. Admiral Scoranulus sent a code black to the Space Station and ordered the other Cruiser and his own to put their shields up and turn to defensive positions. All six Destroyers went for the Cruiser adjacent Scoranulus and fired several rounds at her. But her shields were up now and the Lazers richocheted off the ship and shot into space. As the Destroyers backed up to go into another attack, there was the unmistakable roar of a Space Station powering up its mighty cannon. A few seconds later and and there was a blinding flash of light and an orange lazer enveloped one of the Destroyers. With the tracking system on that lazer, there was no way it could miss. At the same time, the cannons from the Cruisers opened up and the destroyers had to swerve to avoid the fire. Admrial Hasdrian sended the situation growing desperste. He had gotten one Cruiser but the others had activated shields and the Space Station was indeed operational. He had thought of buzzing Estraza but he knew that he had strict orders not to retreat. But as his fleet stood like sitting ducks in a hail of lazer fire, an idea struck him. He ordered his ships into tight formation and flew through the lazer storm, heading straight for the Cruisers. As the Space Station's cannons primed up, Hasdrian's Destroyers flew between the Space Station and a Cruiser. The Space Station's auto lock accidently tagged the Cruiser and the resulting lazer cut right through it. The remaining Cruiser backed off and fired up its strongest lazers, this time succeding in downing two more Destroyers. The space station was not firing, the crew obviously wary that they would hit one of their own again. The last four Corvadar Destroyers homed in and actually succeeded in boarding the last IWA cruiser. Once the Cruiser had been boarded, It headed back on a refueling course back to the space station. The space station recieved strict orders from Hasdrian telling the space station that if they fired, they would also kill all the hostages on board. He also said that he would drop off all of the hostages on the space station. He sent out escape pods towards the space station for them to pick up. The space station crew members picked up the escape pods in the holding bay and brought them up to the Command Center for the men inside to be debriefed. Once the escape pods were secure in the Command Center, the space station prepared to fire on the their own cruiser to destroy the occupying Corvadar. It was then that someone decided to check on the men inside the escape pods only to find out too late that the Corvadar had strapped explosives to the hostages. From inside his vantage point in the IWA crusier, Admiral Hasdrian detonated the explosives, watching with satisfaction as the space station exploded into two pieces and sank. But the victory was not altogether smooth. Admiral Scoranus and a group of trusted commanders had stowed away in an emergency bunker when the Corvadar boarded the cruiser. They now emerged and were able to fight the occupyers off the ship and back into their destroyers. Admiral Scoranus took advantage of their distraction and slipped away before they could finish off his ship. When he got back however, he was not welcome and was removed from command.